


One Hundred Days

by terajk



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Canon Disabled Character, Drabble, Genderqueer Character, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-07
Updated: 2012-08-07
Packaged: 2017-11-11 15:46:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/480173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/terajk/pseuds/terajk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One hundred days is <em>really</em> not enough time to name a child.</p>
            </blockquote>





	One Hundred Days

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LizBee](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LizBee/gifts), [paperwar](https://archiveofourown.org/users/paperwar/gifts).



One hundred days is _really_ not enough time to name a child. Toph calls the baby “Badgermole” and would like to do so forever. “I’m almost tempted to name the kid after me.” Toph brushes the kid’s hair with a finger, breathing in the scent of milk and oil and baby.

“Don’t,” says Azula. “Naming children after living relatives is...inauspicious. Not to mention foolish.” In letters to Zuko she writes “baby” or “child” or “spawn.” At least, that’s what she _says_ she writes.

Toph breathes in everything the child is, then suddenly, magically, breathes out the perfect name: "Lin."

**Author's Note:**

> Lin is a unisex name.


End file.
